Thomas And The Fat Controllers Engines
by sodorsteamteam01
Summary: Based On The Railway series by the Rev.dry. this is more of an extended railway series, including RWS stories from Edward's day out to Mrs. kindly's Christmas
1. Chapter 1 Thomas And The Bridge

"So this is it huh?" "yes This is sodor" said the little engine's driver stepping down, "it's...deserted" "not for long" said a voice, there stood stout gentleman "I am sir topham hatt, the owner of this railway, you will set to work helping build the bride over the wanly channel, construction is slow and we need an engine to help move supplies to the bridge, Boxhill here will show you around" "hello 105, good to see you" "please call me eh...Thomas!" "alright then Thomas I'll show you the basic of this yard, come ere" Boxhill spoke on a cockney accent, 105 liked him already, "one biff, one bash and there never a crash, you try" said the tank engine bumping some trucks, "oh eh...okay" 105 hadn't much experience with trucks, he bumped the track lightly "look a new comer" sneered the trucks, "eh...hi, I'm...Thomas" "whatever" muttered the trucks, "here watch" said Boxhill, he biffed the trucks harder still, "oh oh oh! Careful bumble buffers!" "Oh shut up" laughed Boxhill "now give it a right biff!" Thomas bumped the truck hard, it bumped into another and jumped "oof!" cried the trucks, and Thomas had to laugh too.

Thomas worked well with Boxhill, the two ere very compatible, they were technically cousins anyway; Thomas brought supply's to the bridge while Boxhill took trains down the norramby branchline and the mainline.

Thomas pushed trucks in the yard, he didn't do much else he also arrange coaches for a big Stirling engine called Emily and a big headed tender engine called Norammby.

One day Thomas shunted some coaches into the station, the coaches had names, Annie, Elizabeth, Edith, Victoria, Mary, Mildred, Martha, Mabel, and Clarabel. Annie and Elizabeth were first class coaches, they pitied the others, Victoria, Mary, Mildred and Mabel were third class, clarabel was the brake coach and Martha was a dining car and Edith was a second class coach.

They were all stuck up and didn't like little tank engine like Thomas bothering them, "come along you lot, one day I'll be taking you out" "as if that would happen" they laughed "shunters shunt and passenger engines pull passengers, it's simple" they would say.

Thomas ran round the train just as norramby pulled in "oh it'd you again" he said with such distaste, "hello Normandy!" "It's norramby to you" said the big green engine crossly, he tried to pull away but clarabel held on her brakes "the guard hasn't blown his whistle!" snapped he brake coach, "gah! Stupid coaches" "they're a lot smarter then you I must say" laughed Thomas puffing away.

That day Thomas was called to the bridge to help, the wind was blowing hard and rain was pouring down, he reached the sight in no time "we need your help to move the beam into place, we already put it up, it'd be a waste to take it down" "yes sir" said Thomas confidently.

Thomas was chained to the beam "3, 2, 1, GO!" shouted the foreman, Thomas pushed the beam down steadily, the wind tugged at the beam, he knew if he made a wrong move the beam would be lost in the ocean, he tried to put on his brakes but the rain made the rails slippery, "oo!" cried Thomas gritting his teeth "I can do it! I can do it!" he chanted, he dug his wheels into the rails and held up, the beam slowly moved into place, "almost their...got it!" said Thomas, the workman cheered, Thomas was exhausted but happy and puffed home. At the shed the fat controller greeted him warmly "I am very pleased with your work these phew weeks, I think you truly know what it takes to be a really useful engine" "hmm a really useful engine, I like the sound of that"


	2. Chapter 2 Thomas And The Red Engine

The fat controller watched his engines work, Thomas in particular was doing a good job, Boxhill was teaching him well, it had been 4 months since he purchased the little ochre engine but knew with the S&M engines being sold off, he had to make up his mind, he needed an engine to take care of the mainline full time, with the express' and goods, he ahd recently asked the LB&SCR for another one, however they could no spare anymore.

The fat controller finally made arrangements for a new red engine to come to the railway for a trial.

Thomas was shunting coaches to platform 3 when Boxhill puffed in "hello Thomas have you heard the news?" "What news?" "A new engine is coming" "oh, no I haven't but..." "no time to chat Thomas sorry bye got coaches to attend to" and Boxhill chuffed off.

The new engine arrived a phew days later, Thomas was helping bring some iron beams to the bridge so he could not attend.

The new engine was unloaded from a ship, he was red with black lining, he looked very smart, "this is Edward" "hello" "hello to you too" "Boxhill, take him to vicarstown please and put him in the siding, tomorrow he will be inspected".

Thomas was shunting when he noticed a red tender engine in a siding next to where he was keeping some trucks "hello my guess is you're the new engine?" said Thomas "Correct, my name is Edward and you are..." "...Thomas, nice to meet you" "do you usually work here?" "yes, this is my yard" "you arrange it so well" "thank you, well I'm sorry Edward, I eh have some coaches that need to be at the platform for the local train by" and Thomas scampered away to collect some coaches.

Boxhill waited as Thomas shunted the coaches up behind him, "you seem cheerful Boxhill?" "Oh I am! Normanby's out of commission for the rest of the year so I shall pull the express!" "You're lucky" said Thomas "I wish I could do that" "well if I always say something it's that little engines can do big things" "I like that" said Thomas "well I best be off" and Boxhill left.

Edward was in service and working hard, he was very kind and gentle, he treated the coaches with so much respect they were sad went he journey was over.

Thomas even grew fond of Edward, soon the railway needed more, and help seven engines from the midlands came to help.


	3. Chapter 3 Henry The New Engine

It had been 5 years since Thomas and Edward had arrived, and four years since the midland engines had been brought to the railway and sent away again. Thomas and Edward were now painted blue, Thomas had the number one on his tanks, and Edward had NWR on his tender and the number 2 on his cab.

The railway had lost and gained an once again required a new engine, and that's what came, in the form of a hybrid engine, named Henry.

He was unwanted from the start, when he was built and put on an express run they wanted to be rid of him as soon as possible so they marketed him as a C1 Atlantic engine, the fat controller had been so desperate he didn't even bother to go take a look at it.

When he arrived he was not well received but eh fat controller who wanted to send him away from where he came from.

Henry sat in the shed doing nothing but watch the other engines go about their work, he felt very depressed.

That night Thomas was in the shed "don't worry, the fat controller will need you one day" Henry tried to lighten up but was very nervous.

The next day Edward taking the express, it was very cold. He steamed up the hill, Edward felt the strain of the express, there was a sudden crack and Edward came to a halt in a cloud of steam, "what happened?" "Your safety valves burst; we need another engine to help".

The guard went to the station to telephone for help.

The stationmaster went to see the aft controller in his office, "sir number two has broken down on the hill, number three is the only one available" "I suppose...go tell the firelighter to put number three in steam, I'll make some arrangements" and the stationmaster left.

Henry was hissing with steam and ready to go, the fat controller came out to see him "how's the fire going?" "Quite well, we've got enough steam", Henry was nervous, as the driver pulled the lever and Henry started, "peep peep" he whistled.

He found Edward on the hill, "eh...hello Edward" he said quietly "hello Henry" said Edward kindly, "come along then" said Henry, he was buffered up to the last coach and pushed, them up the hill, Henry soon reached the station, the passengers cheered as Henry puffed wearily in. Henry took the train to tidmouth, then ran round and took it back to vicarstown.

That night the fat controller came to see Henry "i am pleased with your work today Henry, I am sorry for not giving you a chance sooner anyways, tomorrow you will take some goods to Welsworth" "oh yes sir" said Henry happily "and you will have a new coat of paint" "thankyou sir!" said Henry brightly.

Henry was coupled to his trucks, the railway had brought in two new engines, they were twins, 98462 And 87546, they were rude and spiteful, "hey henhouse, go fetch my coaches!" "You do it!" "Why should i?" "Go bother Thomas I have trucks to shunt" and Henry puffed away. "Oi Henry shunt me to the coal hopper!" called 98462, Henry ignored them and shunted his trucks.

Henry puffed through the sudrian countryside, but he wasn't making enough steam, "come on boy we have to go!" said his driver "I am!" protested henrys, he puffed as hard as he could, he was glad when he reached the next station.

"Hello" said a voice "oh!" cried Henry "down here!" called the voice "oh hello, I'm Henry, who are you?" "I'm skarloey" "nice to meet you" then the signal dropped "I eh have to go goodbye" and Henry left.

Henry puffed and pulled and puffed, as hard as he could, he was approaching a signalbox he felt short of steam, he was now at kelsthrope road, he felt too weak to go on, and he ran out of steam and was stuck.

98462 was nearby with a passenger train, he laughed and laughed, 87562 soon arrived to take the goods, the fat controller arrived with him, "what is the meaning of this!" "I'm sorry sir" said Henry quietly, "i...i...I've been like this from the start" "what do you mean?" "Ever since I was built sir, I was a bad steamer" the fat controller shook his head and strode away.


	4. Chapter 4 Henry And The Wishing Tree

98462 A.K.A Alfred was the railway's flagship express engine, he pulled the express every day, Henry pulled goods trains, he often liked to pass through cronk forest, when he was feeling down the peace and quiet, and the sounds lifted his spirits.

One day Henry pulled into vicarstown with some goods, he was delighted to see all the passengers, but Alfred was not glad to see Henry "keep your smelly goods away from my passengers!" he snapped "but it's only coal!" protested Henry "passengers and goods don't mix" said Alfred snootily, Henry felt upset, he wanted to pull coaches.

In the forest Henry stopped at a signal, Edward had stopped too; some children were surrounding a tree, "what are they doing?" "That's the wishing tree" said Edward "they must be making a wish" "a _wishing _tree" said Henry thoughtfully "do you think it could make _my _wish come true?" "Maybe" smiled Edward and he puffed away.

Henry looked at the tree, "it's worth a try" said Henry "oh I wish I wish I wish I could pull the express!" then the signal dropped, Henry puffed off.

That evening the fat controller came to see him, "tomorrow you shall pull the express" he said, "oh thankyou sir!" said Henry his wish had come true.

The next day Thomas brought his coaches to the platform, he backed onto the coaches as passengers swarmed round the platform, the guard blew his whistle, Henry pulled away, his wheels slipped fiercely, "oo ooo!" whaled the coaches "careful boy, these aren't trucks!" "Sorry!" called Henry.

Henry was now in a good mood, the coaches hummed along the rails, he glided through crovans gate, "pulling passengers feels so good" he puffed.

Alfred was resting at the works, he was having his valve gear replaced, he was upset, and he missed his passengers.

The passengers were missing Alfred, they were being bumped and bounced all over the place, and they were being bumped and bounced around all over the place.

That evening the fat controller came to see him, "coaches aren't like trucks they must be treated with respect!" he scolded "yes sir sorry sir" said Henry sadly he was about to pull away when he saw Alfred, he was looking miserable, "oh no! My wish made Alfred need repairs!" gasped Henry, although the twins hadn't been kind to him, he felt guilty.

The next day Henry was yet again to pull the express, he backed onto the train, but he backed too quickly, he bashed into the first coach, plates and cups in the buffet car smashed and banged onto the ground, there were more delays than ever, Henry didn't want to pull coaches anymore, he wanted to wish everything back to normal.

As Henry puffed through the forest he couldn't remember with one was the wishing tree, so he made the wish upon all the trees, "oh I wish I wish I wish! I could pull goods trains again!", he arrived at tidmouth, the fat controller was there "your late" he said sternly "I eh..." he explained the wishing tree "wishing trees don't run railway's that's my job, Alfred just needed his valve gear replaced, he will be back tomorrow".

The next day Alfred was back at work feeling as god as new, the passengers were very glad to see him, they and cheered and cheered and cheered, Alfred was glad to be back.

Henry was glad to be back with the goods, in the peace and quiet, he was glad he would be pulling the express anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5 The Express Engines

The NWR was busy, more trains were scheduled, the fat controller knew they would soon need a new engine; he took a trip to England on Alfred's express to find one.

At Doncaster works, a big green engine stood on a siding, talking with another big green engine, named flying Scotsman, then Mr. Gresley came up.

"Gordon this is Sir Topham hatt, the owner of the north western railway, he is looking to buy you" "hello sir" "hello Gordon I need an engine to work on my railway pulling passengers and express trains" "yes sir" said Gordon, "how much Mr. Gresley?" "We'll discuss this in the office out of the cold shall we?" "Quite a good idea".

Gordon pulled into a glass covered station, "this is your new home" said the fat controller "interesting" said Gordon, then a blue tender engine pulled in "98462 this is Gordon you will be doubling heading he express with him" "yes sir...well hello Gordon" "hello 98462" "please call me Alfred" replied the blue engine quickly.

The next day Thomas shunted Gordon his coaches "where's Gordon, I thought we were double heading, I have to leave on time" "hello Alfred" said Gordon backing onto the train, "your late!" complained Alfred, "sorry, troubles with the water pipe" Alfred narrowed his eyes as he pulled away.

As the journey progressed Gordon got better and better, he seemed to go faster than Alfred and Alfred found it hard to keep up.

They reached the station at the end of the line 15 minutes early, Gordon was uncoupled, and the fat controller went to see Alfred's driver, "I need you to take 98462 to take some goods to Arlesbruge west" yes sir replied the B12's driver.

Alfred furiously waited for Clive to shunt his trucks, "Stupid engine, who does he think he is!" he muttered "hey!...hey!...earth tae Alfred! Earth tae Alfred yon trooks are reedy!" "Oh right!" and Alfred puffed away.

That night Alfred backed into his spot in the sheds the engines were talking to Gordon, he was completely ignored; his whistled to get their attention "hey keep it down!" snapped Henry. Alfred subsided and went to sleep.

He next day Alfred was in a bad mood, Henry could see he was getting too close to the buffers and to fast "look out you clumsy lump!" he called, Alfred hit the buffers and leaned to one side, his tender was a little battered and scraped, it had slid down an embankment and onto a road. "This wouldn't of happen if you concentrated!" snapped his driver "ME! Concentrate! It's your blinking job to control me!"

Henry knew he couldn't pull Alfred back onto the rails, so he went for help.

Gordon was at the station waiting to depart with the express, when Henry raced in "Alfred's in trouble!" "Alfred in trouble! I'm on my way!" and Gordon steamed off as fast as he could.

Gordon struggled and strained and pulled Alfred back onto the rails "thank you, and I'm sorry" "whatever for?" "For being so rude about you, I thought you were here to replace me" "who said anything about that, the fat controller wants us to work together" "does he?" "Yes, that's why I came", Alfred suddenly felt guilty.

Gordon shunted him into the workshops, Alfred watched him leave, he was thinking, maybe working with Gordon would be nice


	6. Chapter 6 Winston The Very Useful Engine

The fat controller decided to give Edward a rest, he had been working hard, and In Alfred's absence the fat controller borrowed another engine to do his work, he was a red Lancashire and Yorkshire railways class 25, he was painted red, with black lining, he looked very smart, "this is Winston he is here on trial, please show him to the yard Thomas".

Winston soon got to work, he pulled coaches and trucks quite easily, he was a good runner too, and the passenger never complained.

But the other engines liked to tease Winston because of his size, "look at him, so puny!" "So undignified" "keep those coal trucks away from me!"

Thomas found Winston on a siding with a line of coal wagons looking sad "what's wrong Winston?" "the big engines tease me because I have to do odd jobs" said Winston sadly "oh don't mind them, listen, if I can convince the fat controller maybe you can take the express".

That evening Gordon pulled into the station searching for his train, the stationmaster came to see him. "there been a change of plan, you have to take some empty wagons to tidmouth" "what! But what about my express" "it's being taken care of" said the stationmaster, Gordon stormed off to the yard.

He waited impatiently at crovans gate for the express to pass, a whistle blared and Winston clattered by "hello Gordon!" he called "what!" cried Gordon, but he didn't get to finish as the brake coach was out of sight.

The next day Gordon saw Winston in the yard, he didn't say a word. The fat controller came to see Winston "I want you to work at Welsworth in Edwards place, banking trains on the hill" "yes sir" said Winston.

Winston didn't mind banking trains, it payed off in the end when he had a nice well earned rest.

However Henry had to do the goods work, he didn't like that, the trucks were troublesome and didn't behave, and so much that they made him stall on the hill.

The guard walked onto the platform ramp, moments later Gordon thundered by with the express, but they couldn't switch to the down line it was too late, Gordon stopped behind Henry's brakevan "hey! Get out of the way!" snapped Gordon "I'm trying!" said Henry, his wheels slipped furiously, 98462 passed with some goods laughing hysterically.

Winston was sent to help push, "peep peep! Are we ready?" "No" muttered Gordon. Winston pushed and puffed and pushed as hard as he could, the train rolled over the hill and into the next station.

The fat controller spoke to Gordon "I am very displeased with the way you treated Winston! He had proven to be a really useful engine and I will not tolerate bullying on my railway! Do it again and I will, take action" "yes sir" said Gordon and Henry sadly.

The next day Gordon and Henry spoke to Winston "Were sorry we were rude" said Henry "you are a really useful engine" "don't mention it" said Winston, Henry and Gordon decided it would be better if they weren't to tease Winston again.


	7. Chapter 7 What's The Matter With Henry?

98462 returned to service in three months, he was glad to be home, the big engines gave him a warm welcome, and he felt pleased, but Henry was feeling down, "what's wrong Henry?" asked Winston "I don't feel so good" moaned Henry, "oh stop winging and get to work" said 87546.

That day Henry had to collect some trucks from tidmouth, he slunk down the mainline, 98462 and 87546 puffed by with a passenger train "hurry up fatty!" they called, Henry snorted and tried to go on.

The next day the fat controller came to see them "I need you three to collect some trucks from tidmouth harbour" "yes sir" said the spiteful twins, Henry decided not to tell the fat controller "useful engines don't complain" he said.

Henry grew weaker and weaker, eh went slower and slower, when Winston saw this, he was more worried than ever.

Then the spiteful twins went by "hurry up fatty!" called 98462 "I can't" moaned Henry "your just lazy" laughed 87546.

When they reached the big station hey had a plan "please sir Henry wants to take more coaches" "he is bigger" said 87546 "and fatter" laughed 98462, the stationmaster agreed.

Meanwhile Winston was speaking to the fat controller "I'm worried about Henry" "perhaps he needs an overhaul" said the aft controller I'll see to it".

"Those stupid b12's! They left me all these coaches!" "I guess we better get onto it" said his driver, Henry sadly backed onto the coaches and tried to set off, but his wheels spun and spun, "oh!" cried Henry sadly.

Henry puffed, and chuffed and pulled his heavy train, he pulled and pulled as hard as he could but it was no use, he came to a standstill on the hill, "oh no!" said Henry.

Winston came to help "are you okay Henry?" "No! I can't make any steam" "I'll help you Henry" said Winston kindly.

He was buffered up to Henry and pulled him and the trucks over the hill and into the next station, 98462 and 87546 were surprised, then the fat controller came to see them, "you were brave Henry your ill but you still tried to pull the coaches, eh turned to the blue twins "now you will take his coaches the rest of the way" "yes sir" said 98462 quietly.


	8. Chapter 8 Henry's New Whistle

One morning Henry was waiting for his coaches, he was impatient, "where's Thomas!" he snapped, he blasted his whistle loudly, "boo!" said Thomas "I say, what was that for!" said "woops! It thought you were Alfred" laughed Thomas and he chuffed off.

Henry left the station blasting his whistle loudly, it suddenly shot off like a rocket and hit a workman's hut "what the..." his crew stepped down and inspected him "He can't run without a whistle" said his driver, 98462 had to take the train.

Henry puffed into the works, the workman went to find a whistle "We only have this three chime whistle" they said "it will do" said his driver, a crane lifted it into place, after 15 minutes of fixing it to the boiler and relighting his fire they decided to test, "Alright let's test" said his driver "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" shrieked the whistle, the workman held their ears "ugh! I can't use this it's too loud!" protested Henry "it's all we got" said the manager, so henrys left.

Henry backed onto some coaches at the station, skarloey was at the platform "is that a new whistle I see henrys?" "Yes" said Henry "I don't like it, it's too loud" "wow a three chime seam whistle I used have one of those" said Winston puffing by.

The guard blew his whistle "cover your ears!" said Henry "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP, PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" whaled Henry "oh wow!" said skarloey you weren't kidding were you" "no" said Henry and he puffed away.

As the journey progressed he was forced to whistle, "PEEEEEP!" ate level crossing and signal box's and stations' passenger's and people held their ears, even his driver held his ears.

Henry was rounding a bend when he saw sheep on the line, "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" he whistled, the sheep scampered off the line, Henry reached a station whistling loudly "keep it down!" snapped 87546 "I can't!" said Henry, "PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" and Henry puffed off.

Henry was nearing an embankment near Welsworth, he suddenly saw tree move, "driver stop!" he called Henry came to a stop inches from the tree, then another whistle drifted through the air "fenders and firebox's! Gordon's coming along in a moment with the express!" "We'll here goes..." "**PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" **Whaled Henry as loud and along as he possibly could, Gordon heard the whistle and slowed down, then he saw the tree "stop!" he called, his wheels locked tightly but he still slid towards the tree, Henry hardly dared look.

Gordon stopped inches from the tree, "Henry was that you?" he asked in astonishment "yes" panted Henry "i...i...thank you" "you're welcome" panted Henry; the aft controller opened the window "was that your whistle Henry?" "Yes sir, mine broke this morning and I had to have it fixed" "I am very pleased with you Henry, if not for you many could of been hurt, you are a really useful engine" "thankyou sir" said Henry proudly.

Henry enjoyed having a three chimed whistle but was even gladder when he had his old one back.


	9. Chapter 9 Alfred And The Mail

The mail train ran every night on the north western railway, it was Winston's job to pull it, and he enjoyed it immensely.

But one day the fat controller came to the sheds "Winston had been sent to the works for an overhaul and won't be back for a while, so 98462 you will take the mail" "Absolutely NOT sir! That's a job for a smelly goods engine; do I look like one to you? Use Edward he likes fiddling with trucks" "really useful engines, don't argue" said the fat controller and he left.

Alfred shunted the trucks into place "ooo ooo! Careful alfie!" "Don't call me alfie!" snapped the B12, he bumped the trucks hard.

Alfred started off hissing and moaning in anger, "don't dawdle don't dawdle!" he complained as he pushed the vans to the goods depot in the station.

Alfred was soon ready to go, Gordon was waiting onto the other track with the midnight express, "hello Alfred" he said kindly "it's a shame your pulling goods" "quite so" said Alfred "I'd be happy to swap" "eh...no thank you...oh there's my guards whistle" and Gordon departed.

Alfred snorted down the line, hissing and whistling, the sudrain's were annoyed about being awoken, dogs barked loudly as Alfred hissed through the countryside.

He stopped furiously at crovans gate, the station was empty, the only sound that could be heard was hissing and whaling of Alfred who angrily stood at the platform ready to go" "oi keep it down!" called a voice from the skarloey railway engine shed "oh shut up pipsqueak!" yelled Alfred, he blew an angry whistle "hurry up!" he snapped to the porters. The porters hurriedly dumped the bags into the vans, Alfred set off at once in a bad temper.

Alfred stopped at kelsthrope road, he awoke people sleeping in cottages, they complained to the fat controller.

Alfred was delivering his passenger train from tidmouth, as Winston always did, he arrived at Welsworth, the fat controller stood on the platform, "98462, I have had complaints about your noise! On night runs you must consider others!" "Whatever sir" moaned Alfred.

That night Alfred pulled into the station with the mail as quietly, too quietly, so the signalman forgot he was there, the signal was so tired he drifted off to sleep in the signalbox and forgot to set the points away from the down line.

Alfred moved out of the station impatiently, he was still trying to keep quiet and didn't eve whistle to the signalman, as he crossed the points there was a clunk and a crunch, Alfred's bogies were off the line and he was cross.

The all trains were halted until the situation could he sized up. Gordon brought the breakdown train from tidmouth and they lifted Alfred back onto the rails, then he shunted Alfred back to the shed.


	10. Chapter 10 Big Strong Henry

It was autumn on the island of sodor, it was cold, leaves covered the railway, rain often made them heavy, this caused engines to slip when doing their work, particularly Henry, he wasn't as strong as the other engines and often slipped on the rails, and needed assistance.

98462 and 87546 teased him about it; "hurry up weakling, the scrap yard isn't far!" they would say.

One day Henry was trying to move some trucks, their brakes were on but Henry didn't know, "come on come on!" he puffed, Alfred and Cecil laughed and laughed "look at the weakling!" laughed Cecil "shut up!" snapped Henry "it's not funny" "from our perspective it is!" laughed Alfred, even Gordon laughed, Henry felt embarrassed.

The next day he was coupled to the express he was nervous after previous attempts, he had failed, the guard blew his whistle, Henry puffed out of the station determined to show Alfred he was strong.

He thundered down the mainline, he blasted through stations, people held their hats and glasses as he went by, many people waved at Henry too, Henry was feeling happy, for the first time in a phew months.

Henry was now approaching the hill, Alfred was waiting at the station before the hill "good luck getting those coaches up the hill" he teased "I can and I will!" said Henry.

Henry pulled and puffed up the hill, he felt the drag of the heavy coaches "I can do it! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" he chanted, before he knew it he was at the top "I did it! Ha! Beat that Alfred!" he sniffed, but he forgot about the downhill trip.

Henry forgot tit fine down his brakes, eh kept rolling down the hill "whoa! Stop!" whaled Henry, but the momentum made the coaches buffers bash together and push Henry down the hill "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!" he cried as he bustled down the hill, Henry rushed into the emergency siding, "oh!" he cried as he hit the buffers and derailed, leaning to one side. Alfred, who was passing by saw everything.

Henry was lifted back onto the rails, the fat controller scolded Henry "Henry you have caused confusion and delay, now I must arrange for another engine to take the passengers to tidmouth "I'm sorry sir" said Henry sadly.

When Henry got back from the works the other engines thought it a great joke, Henry wondered how he would pay Alfred and Cecil out.


	11. Chapter 11 Edward's Day Out

Edward sat in the shed at vicarstown, not doing anything, he was too old to pull trains now and all that he did was gather dust in the shed, the bigger engines teased him "your past it you old timer, just give it up, your useless t the world now!", Edward felt depressed.

One day he realised it had been nearly fifty days since he left service, he feared the worst and a small tear came into his eye, the firelighter noticed this "what's wrong Edward? Would you like to take the local?" "Oh yes sir!" said Edward, his face light up like a Christmas tree.

He was dusted off and the cobwebs cleaned from his cab. Then Edward left the shed, "peep peep! Look at me now!" he called; the other engines were cross about being left behind.

Edward came into the yard "oh no here comes an engine!" called one coach "wait Elizabeth! It's Edward" said another coach "oh thank goodness!" said another "please be careful Edward, we don't like being bumped about", Edward gently buffered up and the shunter fasten the coupling.

Edward pushed the coaches to the platform and waited for the passengers to board, soon the last door banged shut, Edward waited for the guards whistle, he waited and waited, but there was no whistle, no green flag, Edward was growing impatient, and so were the coaches "when will we get going!" he said, then 98462 passed laughing, "I told you your past it!" laughed the B12. Edward ignored him.

Then a boy leaned out of the carriage window "there he is!" he called, and he was right, the guard came running in with a sandwich in one hand and his flags in another, he walked onto the platform and blew his whistle, "there we are" said Edward, and he set off.

Edward had a lovely day, he met old friends at all the stations, and at the end of the day he happily came back to the shed "I'm going out again tomorrow, what do you think of that", but he didn't here there opinion as he was so tired he went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Edward & Gordon

The next day Edward woke to find nothing had changed Gordon was still boasting and Alfred was still complaining, Henry was arguing with Thomas after he woke him up, Winston was snoozing happily in on corner of the shed and Cecil was still asleep as his driver and fireman cleaned his brass, Gordon looked at Edward, "you watch me little Edward as he rush by with the express today, that would be a lovely sight for such a small engine like you" Edward laughed and left for Maron to do some shunting.

the trucks where silly and noisy, they were fun to bump, then watch them run into each other moaning and groaning, Edward had had great fun with trucks when he was young and still wanted to bump them, he crept into the yard, preying on a line of vans, the vans where asleep, Edward came up behind them and bumped them "ouch ouch!" they screamed, Edward worked hard putting trucks into their sidings he played till there was no more trucks left then he backed into a siding and had a drink.

as he did he heard a loud hissing noise, and a clunk and rattle and Gordon trundled in, pulling a long heavy goods train, he looked very cross, "a goods train a goods train!" he moaned, "the same of it, the shame of it, oh the shame of it!" Edward giggled and went on shunting.

a phew minutes later a porter came and spoke to Gordon's train, "number 4, stuck, needs banker" he panted "we'll be right there!" replied Edwards fireman and he set off.

Meanwhile Gordon was halfway up the hill grumbling, "There is nothing wrong your capable of taking on his hill, you're not trying!" "I am, the silly trucks hold an engine back, if they where coaches it would be different!" then Edwards driver came up, "we came to push" he said "Edward! don't make me laugh, that's no use at all" "wait and see" chuckled Edwards driver, Gordon pulled "i can't do it i can't do it!" he moaned "i can do it, i will do it!" panted Edward who was pushing as hard as he could, the two engines wheezed up the hill, at last they reached the top, Gordon ran on and didn't even thank Edward who was panting and puffing behind.

he ran through two stations before his driver could slow him down, Edward trundled far behind puffing and panting, at Maron he backed into a siding and had a drink, his driver smiled, "you did good boy, tomorrow i will get out the paint brushes and you can have a new coat of paint "oh thank you" smiled Edward.

Edward backed into the sheds that night, Gordon remained respectfully silent, courtesy of Winston and Thomas who shared a cheeky grin.


End file.
